Nikita
by axegirl23
Summary: The room glowed as another curse hit Nikita's body- she only smiled, refusing to show them her pain. "Curse me all you want, I don't fear pain." Nikita turns up in the middle of London, no Ministry records, no birth certificate, no identification. (sorry - I suck at summaries- I promise -hopefully- that the story is better)
1. Chapter 1

The room glowed as another curse hit Nikita's body- she only smiled, refusing to show them her pain.

"Curse me all you want, I don't fear pain."

The black robed figures snarled in unison and began another onslaught of attacks. Nikita let out a strained laugh but she was sure her fake smile looked more like a pained grimace. She couldn't move; they had tied her to the wall with her limbs spread wide like some kind of sick human star. They were whispering again, but they didn't know that she could hear them.

"She's not going to talk- we should dispose of her, before the Order of the Phoenix finds us"

Another Death Eater scoffed quietly "Haven't we tried every spell we know already!"

"Then we'll go and leave her here to starve to death." The first Death Eater growled, anxiously looking to the windows as if the Order of the Phoenix would appear at any moment.

The tallest Death eater rasped "NO! We have to finish the job! We'll take her with us."

There were murmurs of agreement from the others and she finally felt her tired muscles begin to fail her after hours of holding herself up. The bonds holding her wrists and ankles to the wall disappeared and Nikita fell forwards; landing at the Death Eater's feet. She tried desperately to pull herself up but her exhausted muscles refused to move. One of them roughly grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her to her feet before disapparating- taking her with him.

"Well, Greyback, What do we have here?" Drawled a voice Nikita recognised all too well- Lucius Malfoy.

She drew on all her last reserves of strength to hold her own weight. Pushing her captors aside, Nikita advanced on Malfoy.

"You bastard!" Spitting in his face , Nikita was once again brought under control by flick of Malfoy's wrist.

"Tsk, Tsk, Such a filthy mouth- didn't your parents teach you better?" His lips curled back in a smirk

Nikita's eyes glowed red and her voice grew cold as she replied "You don't deserve to speak of them, you are nothing more than the Dark Lords lapdog!"

Lucius' smirk vanished and he brought his hand across her face. "You have so much talent, so much potential for greatness; but you don't even use it- you allow yourself to be brought to your knees by these incompetent idiots?"

Despite having been backhanded across the face mere moments before; Nikita began to laugh "You think that they tortured me into submission? That I am not here because I needed a way of finding the Dark Lords base? Yes, Lucius, I am most certainly here of my own free will, I just allowed Mr Greyback here to chauffeur my little trip to see our mutual friend." She continued to smile sweetly whilst the colour drained from Lucius' face.

"Y-y-you're here t-t-to …" Lucius managed to stutter before Nikita muttered '_Petrificus Totalus_' under her breath and he was completely frozen. She finished his unspoken sentence "Yes Lucius, I would like my wand back and I won't leave without it…" She reached inside his robes and pulled his own wand out before tossing his motionless body aside with a flick of her wrist.

The other Death Eaters scattered; some disapparating, others preparing for a fight. Nikita smirked at them as she silently cast '_Stupefy_' which sent them all flying in different directions. Looking back and admiring the pathway, which was now littered with unconscious wizards, Nikita made her way towards Malfoy Manor. She blasted the door off its hinges and strode inside, making her way upstairs to the master bedroom; where she knew the Dark Lord would be sleeping- Narcissa and Lucius having been evicted to a smaller sleeping area. To her surprise; the door was open but the room was not unguarded, her wand lay in a glass case at the foot of the bed- guarded by none other than Draco Malfoy. Nikita smiled at him and stepped forwards to meet his raised wand.

"Ah, you must be Draco, I know your father quite well- actually I know that if you don't hand me that wand in the next thirty seconds I will be forced to kill you with your father's wand. Now you don't want the Ministry to think that it was your father that committed such a terrible crime, do you?"

The boy shook his head and stepped back to allow Nikita to take the glass case. "Thank you Draco, now I would love to get better acquainted but I'm a little short of time right now so, maybe some other time?"

Nikita turned round to leave through the same door through which she had entered only to find her way blocked by Bellatrix Lestrange, who had her index finger pressed to her left forearm where the dark mark stood out against her pale skin. For the first time since entering the Manor, Nikita felt a quiver of fear run through her body and for the first time in years she truly did feel trapped. Before she could react, Bellatrix had raised her wand and a blast of pink light hit Nikita in the stomach, she doubled over in agony as another curse hit her chest. Her insides were on fire as the third curse hit the glass chandelier above her head- bringing broken glass and shards of metal raining down on her. Nikita took a deep breath and disapparated, with no idea where she wanted to go, she could only hope that she landed somewhere safe where she could heal- if that was even a possibility anymore. Before she could give the subject any more though her back hit a cold stone pavement at the feet of a tall man she didn't recognise. Nikita's instincts told her to run but her muscles couldn't react before she blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a girl of no older than sixteen or seventeen simply appeared at Kingsley Shacklebolt's feet- in the middle of a busy London street. His Auror training kicked in and he obliterated the memories of all the passers-by that saw the girl and placed a disillusionment charm on her unconscious body. Picking the girl up, Kingsley apparated back to headquarters- only pausing at the door to note how light she was and how she was so thin that he could have sworn she would snap like a twig- like she hadn't eaten properly in weeks. The door swung open to reveal Remus' smiling face- which quickly disappeared when he saw the girl in Kingsley's arms. The normally peaceful aura of Grimmauld place was turned on its head as Remus was shouting for someone to fetch Severus, the portrait of Sirius' mother was cursing the 'mudblood scum' that took over the house of her fathers and Ron and Harry were shouting something about Kreacher and their wardrobe. The drawing room fell silent when Kingsley brought the girl in and laid her lifeless body on the table. She looked dead, and if it wasn't clear that she was breathing, anyone would have been forgiven for thinking that she was. Moments Later, Arthur Weasley re-appeared with Severus Snape not far behind. Molly Weasley broke the silence by asking "Can you help her, Severus?"


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like a long time before Severus replied "I think it would be wise if someone was to contact Dumbledore."

"You didn't answer the question, Can you help her?" came Sirius' voice from the doorway

Snape smirked "In answer to your question, Black, yes- I can help her. But if you had taken the time to notice that we are not dealing with a human, you too would be questioning whether or not we _should_ do anything."

Sirius was about to reply angrily but was stopped by Lupin, who calmly addressed Snape "You know Dumbledore's policy perfectly well Severus, All life should be preserved and we should try to see the good in others."

Nikita was beginning to regain consciousness, the voices around her had a dulled quality but she caught fractions of the conversation.

"The curse used on her should have been deadly, but her body is already beginning to regenerate. If we let her recover completely, the results could kill us all!"

That voice sounded familiar. Malfoy? No, she had only heard it once. Another man started to speak- this voce was one she didn't recognise, it was far too kind to be a Death Eater.

"She's only a child, Severus, give her a chance."

Wait? Snape? Nikita's eyes flew open and before she could register her surroundings she was standing up with her hand closed around Snape's throat; pinning him to a conveniently placed wall. As she pointed her wand at his head, she could hear collective whispers from the others in the room. They had figured out what she was, most people did eventually.

"Are you happy now, Lupin?" Snape's voice cracked as he laughed sarcastically "The Vampire cannot be trusted."

Nikita's vision blurred with red as she tightened her grip on his throat "Listen you slimy bastard, you are the one who cannot be trusted- I know that you spy on the Order of the Phoenix for the Dark Lord."

She felt her grip on Snape's throat suddenly loosen as someone said '_Relashio_' behind her. The red blur began to fade from her line of sight as she struggled to regain her precious control, having returned to her normal self, Nikita realised that she had lost it again. She collapsed into a chair with her head in her hands.

A black haired boy pushed the crowd of onlookers aside and sat in the chair next to her. He spoke softly, pity laced in his tone "Are you okay?"

Nikita sighed "I'm sorry, I… just remember that _he_ was at Malfoy Manor when I was being kept prisoner, I just lost control." She glared at Snape.

The boy smiled "Don't worry about it, at Hogwarts; I'm sure most of the students wouldn't miss him." He held out his hand "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I have heard of you, I'm Nikita Choiseul."


End file.
